Beginnings
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Shonnen ai stuffs... as if you couldn't guess.. Part 1! of I don't know how many yet... it's a series call Every Rose Has Its Thorn.... Read please!


Takeru danced happily around his room to music only he could hear. His mother checked in on him but he was oblivious to her and the rest of the world. It was the first school dance after the whole digimon thing had happened and he was able to go and enjoy himself. She wasn't about to ruin anything for her son at the moment. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

He asked me out! I can't believe it! He asked me to the dance! Right there in the middle of the HALLWAY!! My stomach started doing flips when he caught my arm in the hall it was almost surreal for me…

****

__

"Takeru… I have to ask you something…"

"What is it Daisuke?"

"Are you going to the dance…?"

"Yeah I was planing on it… Why?"

"Have a date?"

"No I don't…"

"Would you be my date?"

"……"

"Takeru?"

"Hai, Daisuke… I'd like that a lot…"

****

I have a DATE with Motomiya Daisuke! Takeru flopped back on his bed with a smile on his face at the very thought. It was amazing. He had a crush on the auburn locked teen since he'd met him. He'd told Hikari about it, the night after they found out he was a digidestined. She had giggled and said that he had a crush on her but rumor had it he also had a crush on a boy in at the high profile academy of science or whatever. Hikari had been busy arranging pictures in a frame. 

The blonde smiled. He wondered how far this would go… just one date?

A real relationship?

__

'Would Daisuke be my first?' Takeru blushed at the prospect. But he couldn't help it.. The very site of the boy made him want to melt… That or follow him around in a daze with a whimsical expression on his face like a weird fangirl. 

Yamato looked in on his brother and saw the boy in thought with a blush on his cheeks. Jyou was talking to his mother about something so he decided that since his boyfriend was busy, he might as well pester his younger brother.

He walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to the younger blonde scaring the poor boy senseless.

"Hey Teeks…What's up?" he asked. 

"Just thinking…" he responded looking up at the ceiling as he laid back on the bed.

"About?"

"My date for the dance…" TK responded quietly going back to his dreamy expression.

"And who is it?" Matt demanded poking his brother a few times.

"It's Dai… He asked me today… In the hall…"

"My little brother's growing up!" Yamato teased gently with a smile. "You guys will make a really cute couple!"

"Thanks bro…."

"TK! Matt! Dinner's ready!" their mother called.

"Come on… Jyou's here too…" Yamato told him as they headed into the kitchen.

Dinner went by nicely. It was almost like a family thing. TK whispered to his brother that Jyou seemed to belong at their table with them. Yamato had blushed slightly at the comment but he knew it was true. 

Mrs. Takaishi was cleaning the table while the three digidestined sat in the living room talking about different things. Mrs. Takaishi was just coming out when she met Jyou's eyes and he took Yamato's hand and stood them both up. TK's eyes were shining while Matt looked really clueless and had an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"Ishida Yamato, I wanted to give you this ring as a promise… That no matter where we are, my love is with you and that we'll always be together," Jyou said present Yamato with a beautiful gold and silver band that had two stones in it, their birthstones. Yamato teared up and threw his arms around his boyfriend as he sobbed out 'I love you' over and over. Jyou smiled and hugged him back. TK smiled and wondered if he'd get a ring from Daisuke that meant something like that…

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Daisuke picked up Takeru with enough time that they could go and eat before hand… Daisuke was a perfect gentleman and treated Takeru like he was holy. 

Takeru blushed several times but had a wonderful time. No one had treated him like he was that important before and it was odd, but he liked it.

When they got to the dance, they were the talk of the night. Both dressed nicely and when they danced it was like they knew what the other was doing…so fluid. It was no surprise that by the end of the night a semi-tired Takeru was leaning against Daisuke before they ended up kissing in the hallway. 

From that point on they were a couple… 


End file.
